Le Lion au Bois Dormant
by Komachu
Summary: Un OS remake de la Belle au Bois Dormant version RyuKyo ça vous dit ? C'est partis ! Venez découvrir le prince Ryuga, le prince Kyoya, les chevaliers Dashan, Hélios et Chris, et le valet Gingka ! Venez voir leurs aventures et comment ils vont battre le sorcier ayant endormis Kyoya et son royaume, c'est un OS très long, un vrai compte entier ! Bonne lecture !


**Moi : ****_Arg... Arr... Aidez... Moi..._**

**Kyoya : *étrangle l'auteur***

**Ryuga : Pourquoi tu l'étrangles ?**

**Kyoya : Elle fait encore une histoire sur nous !**

**Ryuga : Et ?**

**Kyoya : Elle nous a mis dans la Belle au Bois dormant !**

**Ryuga : *sors un flingue et le charge* Une dernière volonté ?**

**Moi : ****_Je ne... Possède pas... Beyblade... Metal... Fight... Arg..._**

**Ryuga : Finissons la.**

* * *

_Pdv Normal_

Il était une fois, dans un lointain royaume, vivaient un roi et une reine tout deux très amoureux. La roi était bon, il avait les cheveux vert foncé et les yeux noir tandis que la reine était connu pour ses magnifique yeux bleu rappelant l'océan, et elle avait aussi de long cheveux châtain. Un jour, ils eurent un fils nommé Kyoya, qui avait les cheveux de son père et les beau yeux de sa mère. À sa naissance, ils organisèrent une grande fête où ils invitèrent tout le royaume. Lors de la fête, 4 fées étaient invité y avait la fée Rouge, nommé Meï-Meï, la fée Bleu nommé Hikaru, la fée Verte nommé Selène et la fée Jaune nommé Madoka. Chacune avaient comme cadeau, un don à donner au fils du roi et de la reine. Quand elles arrivèrent devant le prince, elles leur donnèrent leur cadeaux.

Meï-Meï : Je te donne le don de la beauté, toute les femmes du royaume ne pourront point résister à tes charmes.

Des fleurs de cerisier rouge sortirent de la baguette de la fée et furent absorbé par l'enfant. La fée Bleu s'avança à son tour.

Hikaru : Moi je te donne le bon cœur et le courage.

De petites étoiles bleu sortirent de la baguette de la fée et furent à leur tour absorbé par l'enfant. La fée Verte s'avança aussi.

Selène : Quant à moi je te donne la férocité du lion !

Un petit lion vert sorti de la baguette de la fée et fut aussi absorbé par l'enfant. La fée Jaune s'avança jusqu'au prince et dit :

Madoka : Et moi je te donne-

Mais celle-ci fut coupé par l'ouverture des grandes portes du château qui présenta au peuple un invité surprise.

? : Et bien et bien... Comme c'est mignon... Le roi et la reine font une fête pour leur nouveau né et je ne suis même pas invité, comme c'est dommage !

Le roi et la reine se mirent entre l'inconnu et leur enfant.

Roi : Toi ! Tu étais censé être en exil hors du royaume !

? : Et bien on dirait que je ne le suis plus, il faut dire qu'un événement aussi important ne pouvait être manqué ais-je raison ?

Devant le roi et le peuple, se trouvait le grand sorcier Doji, un être maléfique banni par le roi pour sa magie jugé trop dangereuse. Le sorcier s'avança.

Roi : Ne fait pas un pas de plus !

Doji : Oh mais je ne fais rien de mal, je suis juste venu donner un don à l'enfant.

Reine : Il n'en est pas question !

Mais Doji ignora le roi et, d'un simple geste de la main, fit s'envoler le roi et la reine hors de son chemin contre le mur, laissant la voix libre au sorcier jusqu'à l'enfant. Les fées, trop apeurées, ne firent rien pour l'en empêcher. Quand Doji fut devant l'enfant, il prononça ses mots :

Doji : Toi, prince Kyoya, fils du roi et de la reine Tategami, je te condamne, qu'à l'aube de tes 16 ans, tu te piqueras le doigt sur un rouet et tu en mourras ! Et pour sceller cette malédiction je te donne... Ceci !

Il y eut une lumière qui aveugla tout le monde présent dans la pièce du château. Une fois la lumière disparue, la sorcier n'était plus là et l'enfant pleurait à chaude larme. Le roi et la reine ainsi que les fées se précipitèrent au chevet de l'enfant et découvrirent que l'enfant avait désormais deux cicatrices semblables sur les joues. La reine se réfugia dans les bras du roi en pleurant.

Reine : Qu'allons nous faire maintenant !

Madoka : Moi j'ai peut-être une solution.

Tout les yeux se tournèrent vers la fée Jaune.

Madoka : Je ne peux pas annuler le sors mais je peux le modifier.

La fée Jaune s'avança donc vers l'enfant et dit :

Madoka : Jeune prince, le jour où tu te piqueras le doigt, toi et tout le royaume tomberons dans un sommeil profond qui durera jusqu'à se qu'un baiser de véritable amour puisse te libérer.

De la brume jaune sorti de la baguette de la fée et enveloppa l'enfant jusqu'à disparaître.

**Presque 16 ans plus tard...**

Après ses événements, e roi et la reine avaient demandé à tout le royaume de rassembler et de brûler tout les rouets du royaume pour essayer d'éviter que la malédiction ne se réalise. Ils avaient aussi fermé les portes du château et empêcheé leur fils de sortir du château. En ce moment même le prince était dans sa chambre qui se situait dans la tour du château et observait le royaume par la fenêtre. Le prince était effectivement devenu très beau et toute les femmes du royaume rêvaient de devenir sa femme, mais malheureusement pour elles et les parents du prince, aucune ne l'intéressait. Le roi et la reine commençaient à perdre l'espoir qu'ils puissent trouver quelqu'un qui fera chavirer le cœur du beau prince.

Le prince lui, avait aussi un caractère bien trempé, un vrai lion comme le dit la fée Verte. Mais au fond il avait bon cœur et était aussi courageux que les plus brave guerrier, pour ça, c'est la fée Bleu qu'il faut remercier ! Aujourd'hui il reste 2 jours jour pour jour avant les 16 ans du prince, ce qui signifie une journée avant l'aube de ses 16 ans et avant que la malédiction ne puisse opérer. Ses parents avaient racontés à Kyoya sa situation depuis longtemps déjà et Kyoya n'était pas si inquiet que ça, lui il n'y croyait pas trop à cette malédiction. Après tout, il n'y a plus de rouet dans tout le royaume alors pourquoi s'inquiéter ? Pendant que Kyoya observait le royaume par sa fenêtre, ses parents entrèrent dans sa chambre.

Kyoya : Bonjour père, bonjour mère.

Roi : Bonjour Kyoya, comme tu le sais sans doute c'est bientôt ton anniversaire, et ta mère et moi avons décidé que... Si il ne se passe rien demain... Nous pourrions t'organiser une fête d'anniversaire avec les gens du royaume en ouvrant les portes du château.

Kyoya : C'est vrai ?! Vous feriez ça ?!

Reine : Et bien... Si tout se passe bien demain il n'y a aucune raison que tu reste enfermé plus longtemps ici.

Kyoya serra ses parents dans ses bras.

Kyoya : Oh merci merci merci ! J'ai hâte de pouvoir enfin sortir du château !

Le roi et la reine sourirent à l'excitation de leur fils, demain serait le dernier jour d'emprisonnement du prince et aussi le jour le plus stressant pour le royaume tout entier.

**Le lendemain...**

Le jour de l'aube des 16 ans du prince était enfin arrivé, toute les précautions ont été prises pour éviter la plus grande catastrophe que le royaume est connu. Le prince devait rester enfermé dans sa chambre toute la journée, porte et fenêtre verrouillée et surveillé par des gardes. La veille au soir, le roi et la reine ont donnés au prince tout se dont il aurait besoin pour la journée du lendemain, eau, nourriture, livre... Tout pour éviter qu'il s'ennui ou qu'il meurt de faim.

Kyoya ne croyait pas trop à la malédiction mais plus le jour approchait, moins il pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur. Alors, pour être sur de se réveiller si la malédiction venait à le frapper, il écrivit une lettre dans lequel il écrivit des informations sur lui, sur sa vie et sur sa situation actuel. Dans le coin de sa chambre se trouvait une cage dans laquelle se trouvait un oiseau. Il sorti l'oiseau de sa cage, attacha la lettre à sa patte et se dirigea vers sa fenêtre, l'oiseau en main. La fenêtre était verrouillée mais il y avait un trou dans le coin de la fenêtre, assez grand pour faire passer l'oiseau. Le jeune prince fit passer l'oiseau par le trou et laissa l'oiseau s'envoler. Au fond de lui il espérait que quelqu'un trouve cette lettre et vienne le voir. Après tout, être enfermé dans ce château pendant 16 ans ne favorise pas la vie social...

Le jeune prince resta donc dans sa chambre toute la journée, sur son lit à lire et à attendre d'être demain pour pouvoir enfin sortir du château et voir un peu le monde comme ses parents le font souvent. Quand il était petit ses parents partaient souvent en voyage dans d'autre royaume pour des affaires. Chaque fois ils ramenaient un petit quelque chose à Kyoya qui lui était resté au château surveillé par les nourrices. Le lendemain matin, Kyoya fut réveillé par le son des trompettes des gardes. Quand Kyoya entendit se bruit il se précipita à sa fenêtre pour voir se qui se passait, il dut se frotter les yeux au moins trois fois pour croire se qu'il voyait. Les portes du château s'ouvraient, après 16 longues années fermées à tout visiteur elles s'ouvrent enfin !

Soudain le prince entendit le verrous de sa porte, ses parents ouvrirent la porte et vinrent serrer leur fils dans leur bras. La reine laissa même échapper quelque larmes de joie.

Reine : Joyeux anniversaire mon fils.

Kyoya : Merci mère.

Roi : Maintenant que la malédiction n'est plus nous allons pouvoir célébrer ton anniversaire comme il se doit.

Le Roi appela des servantes qui apportèrent au prince de beaux habits royaux composé d'une chemise blanche ample avec des broderies représentant le symbole de leur royaume composé d'un lion. Il y avait aussi un pantalon noir et une veste (voir veste Versaille) noir et doré ainsi qu'une cape verte. Le roi lui avait aussi demandé de porter sa couronne (un tiare comme Ryuga sauf qu'à la place du Dragon il y a un Lion avec un émeraude dans la gueule avec quelque Diamant qui orne le reste du tiare), une fois le prince habillé, ils allèrent dans le hall d'entrée du château et, pour la première fois Kyoya pu passer la grande porte et sortir du château. Dehors se trouvait le peuple qui acclamait le jeune prince et ses parents. Les portes du château étaient ouverte au peuple entier et pas seulement au noble pour l'anniversaire du prince.

Kyoya : Tout ses gens sont là pour moi ?

Roi : Oui mon fils, et qui sait peut-être que parmi ses gens se trouve ta future épouse.

Oh... C'est vrai, Kyoya n'avait pas dit à ses parents qu'il était gay à cause de son statut. Un prince doit avoir des héritiers alors il se doit de prendre une femme pour épouse et non un homme. Depuis qu'il s'en était rendu compte le jeune prince était désespéré, comment allait il faire pour faire prospérer la ligné royal ?

Peuple : Prince Kyoya ?

Kyoya se retourna et vit que le peuple ainsi que les nobles avaient des cadeaux pour lui. Les serviteur prirent les paquets et invitèrent le peuple et les nobles à venir dans la cour. La cour était assez petit mais au bout de la cour il y avait des escaliers qui menaient à un immense fontaine et à de somptueux jardin décoré pour l'occasion. Kyoya était émerveillé, il n'avait jamais rien vu de tout ça ! Son père posa une main sur l'épaule de Kyoya et l'invita à avancer et à commencer la fête.

Finalement la fête se déroula sans accro, de grandes tables étaient aligné pour le buffet tandis qu'une table était réservé à la famille royale et aux autre nobles. Quand Kyoya eu fini son repas ses parents l'invitèrent à quitter la table et à faire plus ample connaissance avec les invités. Plusieurs jeune fille de son âge s'approchèrent de lui, espérant finir épouse du prince, mais évidement, Kyoya s'en fichait. Il regarda tout de même quelques unes d'entre elles pour savoir laquelle serait la plus supportable pour voir qui pourrait lui produire un héritier. Car même si Kyoya sait qu'il est gay, il espère tout de même avoir assez de volonté pour coucher avec une femme et produire l'héritier dont le royaume a tant besoin.

Mais le prince vit tout de même le regard de quelques jeunes hommes de son âge sur lui, mais il ne savait pas si c'était de la jalousie pour monopoliser l'attention des femmes ou si c'était bel et bien de désir. Après un certains temps, il fut l'heure de donner les présents du peuple et des nobles pour le prince. Les nobles lui offrirent divers bijoux tandis que le peuple offrit des cadeaux beaucoup plus diversifié, certains offrirent leur plus belle fleurs, d'autre des vêtements de très bonne qualité fait mains, et d'autres encore lui offrirent des livres et des pâtisserie délicieuse. Le Roi et la Reine, eux, offrirent à leur fils un étalon, un pur sang à la robe argenté et à la crinière noir magnifique, grand et fort. Le jeune prince n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de faire du cheval comme les autres nobles en raison de la malédiction, mais aujourd'hui, plus rien ne l'en empêchera.

Il remercia ses parents, les nobles et le peuple pour leur cadeaux et quitta la table pour aller discuter avec d'autre gens que les jeunes filles de son âge et ses parents. Une fois dans les jardins il regarda les jeunes garçon de son âge présent à la fête, après tout, même si il doit se trouver une jeune fille rien ne l'empêche de laisser son regard dériver ailleurs... Puis, ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'un jeune homme aux cheveux brun et aux yeux bleu clair, presque gris. Ils se regardèrent longuement jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme brun sourit et invite le prince d'un mouvement de tête à aller discuter dans un endroit plus tranquille. Kyoya sourit à son tour et suivi le jeune homme jusqu'à arriver dans une partie du jardin caché des yeux et des oreilles indiscrètes qui n'avait même pas de décoration tellement c'était éloigné du reste des invités.

Jeune homme : Alors comme ça c'est toi le prince ?

Kyoya se retourna vers le jeune homme et acquiesça.

Jeune homme : Ça n'a pas du être facile de vivre toute ses années enfermé dans le château.

Kyoya : Un peu oui mais on si habitue...

Le prince et le garçon continuèrent de discuter pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce qu'il soit tard et que quelque personnes aient déjà quittés la fête.

Jeune homme : Ah au faite j'ai un cadeau pour toi !

Kyoya : Un cadeau ?

Jeune homme : Oui suit moi !

Kyoya suivit donc le jeune homme jusqu'au bout du jardin et en bas des escaliers se trouvait un rouet.

Kyoya : C'est un... Un rouet ?

Jeune homme : Ouais, je me suis dit que comme la malédiction était passé plus rien ne t'empêchait d'approcher un rouet !

Kyoya s'approcha et examina l'objet étrange. Il n'en avait jamais vu avant, seulement quelque dessin par-ci par-là. Il s'approcha un peu de l'aiguille et la survola de la main, il hésita à toucher la pointe de l'aiguille.

Jeune homme : Vas-y, t'as plus à t'en faire maintenant !

C'est vrai, ce dit le jeune prince, plus rien ne l'en empêchait. Il toucha la pointe et siffla quand il se piqua accidentellement avec. Soudain, le jeune prince se senti lourd, il bailla et se tourna vers le jeune homme qui souriait sadiquement.

Kyoya : Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?

Jeune homme : Mais rien jeune prince, c'est toi et ta naïveté qui t'a conduit ici.

Le jeune homme devint soudainement flou, son apparence commençait à changer jusqu'à ce qu'il change complètement. Le jeune homme était désormais plus vieux, avec des cheveux brun et une mèche jaune avec un sceptre à la main.

Kyoya : Qui êtes vous ?

Le prince se sentait de plus en plus fatigué, il commençait à comprendre...

Doji : Je suis Doji, le sorcier qui t'as maudit. J'ai fait croire à tout le royaume qu'ils avaient vécu une journée en plus, en réalité, nous ne somme qu'à l'aube de tes 16 ans.

Kyoya : À l'aube de... Mes 16 ans... Alors...

Le prince tomba soudain à terre, luttant pour garder les yeux ouvert.

Doji : Et maintenant, ce royaume tout entier est à moi !

C'est à cet instant, que le prince tomba dans un profond sommeil. Et c'est à cet instant précis que tout le royaume fut soudain prit de fatigue, tout les habitant du royaume tombaient à terre les uns après les autres. Le Roi, la Reine et les autres nobles assis à table piquaient du nez et finirent plongés dans un profond sommeil, leur têtes posées dans leurs bras sur la table. Le royaume était, comme l'a dit la malédiction, plongé dans un profond sommeil qui durera jusqu'à ce que le beau prince reçoive un baiser d'amour sincère.

Mais en attendant, Doji régnait désormais, sur le royaume tout entier. Enfin... Le peuple est endormi et ça ne lui sert un peu à rien mais bon, tant pis ! C'est l'histoire après tout !

* * *

**_100 ans plus tard..._**

_Pdv Normal_

100 ans plus tard, le royaume du beau prince Kyoya n'était plus que des ruines. Le sorcier avait formé un mur de ronce empêchant quiconque d'entrer dans le royaume. Tout ceux ayant essayé d'y pénétrer se faisaient tuer par le sorcier ou par le poison mortel provenant des ronces. Plus les années passaient et plus on oublia ce royaume. Aujourd'hui, le royaume du prince Kyoya n'est plus qu'une légende tandis que le prince lui, attend toujours celui qui viendra le délivrer, lui et le reste du royaume.

Dans un royaume lointain ce trouvait un autre Roi et une autre Reine ayant deux fils. Leur premier fils était connu pour sa beauté et sa force, mais surtout pour son caractère bien trempé. Il avait les cheveux blanc avec une strie rouge et de beaux yeux dorés. Le prince alors âgés de 19 ans n'avait toujours pas d'épouse, au grand damne de ses parents qui faisaient tout pour trouver chaussure à son pied. Le prince lui, était bisexuel. Ça tout le royaume le savait car aujourd'hui plus rien n'empêchait l'adoption dans les familles royales. Mais malgré les beaux hommes et femmes que lui présentaient ses parents, aucune personne ne lui convenaient. Mais le prince nommé Ryuga s'en fichait, lui rêvait d'aventure et de quête.

Leur deuxième fils lui, de 2 ans plus jeune que son aîné, était pareil au prince Ryuga mais sa strie rouge était de l'autre côté. Étant petit on prenait souvent ses deux là pour des jumeaux. Mais aujourd'hui la carrure de son aîné ne laissait pas de doute sur qui était le plus âgé des deux. Le deuxième prince nommé alors Ryuto, se fichait de devenir Roi ou pas, il préférait laisser ça à son frère. Ce prince la préférait voyager plutôt que de participer aux quêtes et aux combats de son grand frère, il était d'ailleurs en voyage dans une autre contré lointaine actuellement. Ce prince ci était gay, mais lui non plus n'a toujours pas trouvé chaussure à son pied.

Un jour, lors d'une chasse du prince Ryuga, le prince vit qu'un arbre c'était effondré au milieu du chemin. Lorsqu'il s'approcha, il vit un nid d'oiseau abandonné dans lequel se tenait un bout de papier roulé. Le papier avait l'air ancien, le prince déroula lentement le papier et lit se qui était écrit :

**_À quiconque qui trouvera cette lettre j'ai une histoire à vous raconter :_**

_**Je m'appelle Kyoya Tategami, fils du Roi Tategami et de la Reine. Quand je suis né, un sorcier nommé Doji a été banni de mon royaume par mon père à cause de sa magie jugée trop dangereuse. Malheureusement lors de la célébration de ma naissance avec le peuple, Doji réussi à revenir. Lors de cette célébration les fées m'ont données des dons : la beauté, le courage, le bon cœur et la férocité du lion. Avant que la dernière des fées ne puissent me donner un don, le sorcier arriva et me maudit, me donnant des cicatrices au passages. Il m'a dit que lors de l'aube de mes 16 ans je me piquerai le doigt sur un rouet et en mourrai. Quand le sorcier est parti, la dernière fée a modifié la malédiction, disant que quand je me piquerai le doigt je tomberai dans un profond sommeil, moi et mon royaume jusqu'à ce qu'un baiser d'amour sincère me libère moi et mon peuple de cette malédiction.**_

_**Le jour où j'écris cette lettre est le jour de l'aube de mes 16 ans, je ne crois pas trop à cette malédiction mais je préfère quand même être sur. Pour tout dire, je suis gay. Alors je ne pense pas qu'une fille puisse me réveiller. En tout cas, si la malédiction venait à se produire, j'espère que vous pourrez m'aider.**_

_**Signé le prince Kyoya Tategami.**_

Ryuga n'en revenait pas, alors... La légende du royaume endormi était vrai ? Ça ça serait une quête digne d'un prince se dit Ryuga ! Plus qu'à aller voir ses parents pour leur demander ce qu'ils savent sur cet ancien royaume ! Une fois rentré au château, le prince s'en alla trouver ses parents. Quand il les vit, il leur demanda quel était cet étrange royaume maudit. C'est son père qui lui expliqua.

Roi : Et bien... Il y a de cela de nombreuse années il y eu effectivement un royaume non loin d'ici, à la naissance du fils du Roi et de la Reine un sorcier maudit l'enfant d'une mort certaine. Une fée modifia la malédiction et le Roi et la Reine firent brûler tout les rouets du royaume. 16 ans plus tard rien ne se passa à l'aube des 16 ans du prince alors le lendemain tout le royaume fêta l'anniversaire du prince. Mais le soir venu, tout le royaume tomba dans le sommeil comme la malédiction l'avait dit, et depuis 100 ans maintenant ce royaume est plongé dans le sommeil et tout ceux qui ont essayé d'atteindre le prince sont morts.

Ryuga : Je veux y aller ! Je veux tenter ma chance moi aussi !

Roi : Non ! C'est beaucoup trop dangereux ! Dois je te rappeler que dans 2 ans tu prendras ma place ?! Et qu'il faut encore que tu te trouve un ou une époux/épouse ?!

Ryuga : Je le sais bien ! Mais cette quête serait pour une noble cause !

Roi : J'ai dis non ! Maintenant va dans ta chambre !

Ryuga : Mais-

Roi : Dans ta chambre !

Le prince se résigna et alla dans sa chambre. Mais une fois à l'intérieure il prit un sac et prépara ses affaires. Il sortit chercher de l'eau et de la nourriture aux cuisines ainsi qu'une carte et un livre parlant de ce mystérieux royaume avant d'aller aux écuries et d'appeler son valet ainsi que deux de ses meilleurs chevaliers. Tout trois accoururent aussitôt.

Le premier fut le valet nommé Gingka. Maladroit et empoté il ne devînt le valet du prince héritier que par son père, lui même valet du Roi. Le prince Ryuga lui, ne pouvait supporter son valet, et c'est pour ça qu'il le prenait toujours avec lui. Il pouvait toujours servir de sacrifice.

Les deux chevalier eux, étaient les meilleurs du royaume. Il y avait tout d'abord le chevalier Dashan que le prince connaissait depuis l'enfance, c'était un ami dans lequel le prince avait son entière confiance. Puis il y avait le chevalier Hélios, arrivé il y a quelques années dans le royaume. Il s'était vite fait remarquer par ses talents de chevalier et fut rapidement un chevalier proche du prince tout comme Dashan.

Dashan, Hélios et Gingka : Vous nous avez appelés mon prince ?

Ryuga : Nous partons en quête, Gingka va préparer nos chevaux et des sacs de nourriture, le voyage risque d'être long.

Le valet roux partit aussitôt.

Dashan : Si je puis me permettre, le Roi est il au courant de cette quête ?

Ryuga : Non et vous ne lui en direz rien c'est d'accord ?

Dashan et Hélios : Compris votre majesté.

Ryuga : Bien.

Quelques temps plus tard le valet revînt avec 4 chevaux sellés avec des sacs de nourriture attachés à leurs selles.

Ryuga : Maintenant allons y

Le prince monta sur son cheval. C'était un magnifique étalon dont la robe était marron/beige, presque orange et sa crinière était blonde partant vers le châtain. Le prince l'avait nommé Drago et celui ci portait une selle en cuir rouge avec les insignes de la famille royal en or dessus.

Le chevalier Dashan monta son cheval à son tour. Lui aussi avait un bel étalon noir nommé Zurafa. Sa selle était en simple cuir marron foncé et portait les insignes des chevaliers royaux.

Le chevalier Hélios monta aussi sur son cheval, lui aussi un bel étalon marron foncé qu'il avait nommé Blaze et qui portait une selle d'un marron claire avec les insignes des chevaliers royaux.

Le valet Gingka monta à son tour sur une jument entièrement blanche nommé Pégasus appartenant à son père. Sa selle était d'un marron presque noir et ne portait aucun insigne.

Le prince Ryuga ouvrit la marche et parti au galop vers l'Est, là où le royaume perdu devait se trouver. Pendant ce temps, le Roi observait son fils aîné partir. Il savait que quoi qu'il dise son fils partirait vers ce royaume endormi. Tout le royaume et même au delà connaissait le tempérament du prince et son côté têtu et tête de mule. Le Roi soupira et souhaita silencieusement bonne chance à son fils dans son voyage.

_**5 jours plus tard...**_

Cela faisait maintenant 5 jours que le prince et ses 3 compagnons parcouraient les royaumes à la recherche du mystérieux royaume endormi. Ils étaient dorénavant en train de traverser le dernier royaume de l'Est, celui juste avant le royaume du prince Kyoya. Le Roi de ce royaume fut ravi d'accueillir le prince et ses 3 compagnons dans son château pour le nuit avant qu'ils ne reprennent leur route. Le Roi de ce royaume ci avait une fille nommée Sophie âgée alors de 17 ans et le Roi espérait de tout cœur que sa fille pourrait épouser un prince. Peut-être le prince Ryuga si celui ci est toujours sans fiancé(e) d'ici 2 ans.

Le Roi les mit donc côtes à côtes lors du repas pour qu'ils puissent faire connaissance. Mais au final ils n'échangèrent pas grand mots, alors le Roi dit à ses serviteurs de préparer la chambre à côté de celle de la princesse pour le prince Ryuga. Mais même là, aucun des deux ne parla à l'autres. C'est ainsi que le prince repartit le lendemain avec ses 2 chevaliers et son valet.

Ce n'est encore que 2 jours plus tard que le prince atteignit l'immense mur de ronces de plusieurs dizaines de mètres de haut qui entourait le royaume désormais en ruines du prince Kyoya.

Dashan : Comment allons nous faire pour entrer ?

Ryuga : Bah si Gingka arrive à entrer on le suit.

Gingka : S-Ses ronces ne sont elles pas mortelles ?

Ryuga : Bah si pourquoi ? Maintenant vas y !

Gingka s'approcha donc tremblant du mur de ronce mais une fois au plus proche des ronces il se rendit compte que le mur était trop épais et que trop de couches de ronce le constituait, c'était impossible d'entrer.

Gingka : C-C'est impossible votre majesté le mur est trop épais !

Hélios : Comment va-t-on pouvoir entrer alors ?

Ryuga : On brûle tout.

Gingka : J-Je vais faire le feu !

Gingka alla ramasser des bout de bois ainsi que deux rochets plat et essaya de faire du feu tandis que le prince le regardait l'air exaspéré, sortant son briquet et mettant le feu à une torche qu'il jeta tout simplement dans les ronces. Le valet arrêta donc quand il remarqua le mur de ronce se consumant devant lui.

Ryuga : Quand même, tout le monde à un briquet de nos jours !

Gingka : C'est vrai que c'est plus pratique...

Le mur entier fut détruit par le feu, au bout de presque une heure d'attente un passage se créa, pouvant faire passer les 4 aventuriers ainsi que leur chevaux.

Ryuga : Et personne n'a eu l'idée de faire ça avant ? Vraiment ?

Un silence suivit les propos du prince qui soupira.

Ryuga : Bon allons y...

Il remonta en selle tout comme ses chevaliers et son idiot de valet et emprunta le chemin, sans se soucier du reste des ronces qui brûlaient, provoquant des flammes de plusieurs dizaines de mètres et beaucoup de fumée.

Quand ils eurent tous traversé le mur, ils se retrouvèrent face à un immense château, encore loin de leur position. Près d'eux se trouvait un immense lac et des arbres mort. L'herbes sèche et presque brûlé ne laissait rien poussé malgré le fait d'être déjà au printemps et le ciel gris ne laissait même pas le soleil les transpercer. Ce royaume avait l'air mort. Le château et les maisons qui l'entouraient étaient en ruines et délabré. On aurait dit qu'une guerre s'y était déroulé.

Hélios : Woh... C'est...

Dashan : Mort...

Gingka : Ça fait peur...

Ryuga : Avançons, on a pas que ça à faire.

Ils acquiescèrent et suivirent le prince. Gingka à la traîne, tremblant et regardant les alentours avec peur.

Ryuga : Bon elle se grouille la poule mouillée ou quoi ?!

Gingka : J-J'arrive !

Il avança jusqu'à être derrière Hélios qui se trouvait juste derrière Dashan et Ryuga. Ils finirent par arriver jusqu'à la rive du lac qui entourait presque le royaume.

Ryuga : On va devoir traverser.

Dashan : Comment ?

Ryuga : Bah on commande un bateau sur Amazon en livraison rapide et on traverse.

Hélios : Pas con

Ryuga sorti alors un Iphone 15 et commanda un bateau en promo sur Amazon censé être surpuissant avec moteur dernier cri. 5 minutes plus tard un drone arriva, déposant un immense boîte devant les 4 aventuriers et s'en alla. Le prince ouvrit la boîte et découvrit une simple petite barque en bois avec des rames.

Ryuga : Putain je me suis encore fait avoir !

Dashan : C'est ça les promo sans frais de livraison.

Ryuga : Bon... Ça m'a l'air assez grand pour nous 3...

Gingka : On est 4...

Ryuga : Toi tu nages.

Hélios : Et qu'est ce qu'on fait des chevaux ?

Ryuga : Pas le choix on les laisse là, on les reprendra au retour. Gingka met cette barque à l'eau.

Dashan : Attendez ! J'ai cru voir quelque chose dans l'eau...

Hélios : Où ça ?

Dashan : J'ai vu une ombre à la surface de l'eau... Une ombre immense...

Ryuga : Quoi y a des monstres en plus ?

Dashan : À vérifier.

Le prince au cheveux blanc sorti donc de son sac un nugget KFC qu'il gardait pour plus tard et le jeta à l'eau attendant une réaction, quand soudain un immense serpent de mer sauta hors de l'eau mangeant le nugget avec ses 3 rangées de dents. Il retomba dans l'eau, non sans éclabousser nos 4 aventuriers au passage et retourna dans les profondeur du lac.

Hélios : Ça c'est du monstre...

Ryuga : Gingka tu vas dans l'eau.

Gingka : Q-Quoi ?

Le pauvre rouquin était plus blanc que neige, terrifié par ce qu'il venait de voir.

Ryuga : Tu vas servir de distraction pendant qu'on traverse.

Gingka : E-Et si le monstre me mange ?

Ryuga : Bah adieu alors.

Le prince et le 2 chevaliers montèrent dans la barque qu'ils venaient de mettre à l'eau et le chevalier Dashan prit les rames. Voyant que son valet n'allait toujours pas dans l'eau le prince le prit par le col, le jeta sans aucune délicatesse dans l'eau et se rassit dans la barque.

Ryuga : On peut y aller.

Le chevalier se mit à ramer tandis que le valet Gingka se mit à nager le plus vite possible, terrifié à l'idée que le monstre revienne. Malheureusement pour lui, l'ombre du monstre fut de nouveau visible à la surface et il sortit la tête de l'eau, regardant Gingka qui criait comme une gamine. Le monstre approcha la tête de Gingka, le renifla et, d'un air dégoûté, retourna sous l'eau.

Ryuga : Il est tellement con et gringalet que même un monstre veut pas de lui comme repas !

Gingka nagea encore plus vite et fini par atteindre la rive d'en face en même temps que le prince et les chevaliers.

Ryuga : Bah dis donc, j'arriverai jamais à me débarrasser de toi on dirait.

Gingka toujours blanc et sous le choc ne répondit rien et se contenta de trembler.

Ryuga : Bon maintenant direction le château.

Sortant de la barque, ils prirent la direction du château, Gingka derrière les autres, terrorisé par ce qu'ils pourraient encore trouver ici.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à atteindre les maisons, traversant les rues, les avenues, les places... La ville était en elle même très grande et belle, mais 100 ans d'abandon ne lui réussirent guère car aujourd'hui, les pavés multicolore pavant les rues étaient gris, les fontaines à moitié détruites et ne fonctionnant plus, les maisons en ruines, délabrées et grisâtres et les arbres morts donnaient à cette ville l'aspect d'une vraie ville fantôme.

Dashan : Ce royaume est vraiment mort... Est-ce qu'il y a vraiment un prince endormi ici ? Où même un sorcier ? Tout m'a l'air à l'abandon...

Ryuga : On verra bien si on trouve quelqu'un où pas, et s'il y a personne alors on partira.

Ils continuèrent à avancer, sans se rendre compte des yeux qui les fixaient dans l'obscurité...

_**Pendant ce temps au cœur du château...**_

? : Alors ils ont réussi à entrer dans la ville...

Le sorcier Doji observait à travers une boule de cristal (cliché je sais) nos 4 aventuriers marchant tranquillement en ville sans se douter qu'il les observait dans l'ombre...

Doji : Voyons si ils apprécient le comité d'accueil *sourire sadique*

**_Avec le prince, les chevaliers et la poule mouillé..._**

Le prince au cheveux blanc et ses deux chevaliers avançaient sans crainte dans la ville tandis que le valet du prince lui, avançait en restant collé derrière eux, terrifié.

Gingka : J-J'ai un mauvais présentement... C-Comme si on nous observait...

Ryuga : Dis pas de connerie poule mouillée, tu veux juste rentrer au château et ce depuis le début.

Gingka : O-Oui mais là j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'on nous observe !

Ryuga : Tu vois bien qu'il y a personne ici ! Alors suis nous sans faire d'histoire !

Le valet du prince se résigna et continua de les suivre avec peur jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit se fasse entendre et que tout le monde se fige. On aurait dit que quelqu'un avait bougé... Mais pas l'un d'entre eux, ce bruit venait de l'une des maisons délabrées...

Gingka : J-Je vous l'avais dis !

Hélios : Tais toi un peu !

Le silence se fit, le prince et les chevaliers aux aguets et Gingka toujours aussi terrorisé et prêt à prendre ses jambes à son cou. Le prince finit par briser le silence :

Ryuga : Y a quelqu'un ?

Silence.

Ryuga : Montrez vous !

Silence.

Ryuga : On sait que vous êtes là alors sortez !

Toujours le silence.

Ryuga : On a des nuggets KFC !

Plusieurs silhouettes sortirent alors de l'ombre.

Ryuga : Bah enfin c'est pas trop tôt !

Mais c'est quand elles s'approchèrent qu'ils réalisèrent l'horreur...

C'ÉTAIT DES ZOMBIES !

Ouais non pas de "vrais" zombies mais c'étaient des gens avec les yeux vides, les membres pendant et la peau et les cheveux grisâtres et en désordre, les vêtements vieux, abîmés et sales donnant un air de mort vivant mais sans la peau verte avec les blessures partout. Par contre ils avaient l'air aussi con que des zombies ça c'est clair...

Les chevaliers et le prince dégainèrent leurs épées tandis que Gingka se cachait derrière eu tremblant de peur. Les "zombies" avançaient lentement mais sûrement vers nos 4 aventuriers. Voyant qu'ils allaient lentement, nos héros reprirent leur route, se fichant des dizaines de "zombies" sortant de la ville et essayant de les poursuivre. Mais petit à petit, ils se rendirent compte que les "zombies" allaient de plus en plus vite jusqu'à courir vers eux. Une course poursuite se déclencha entre nos héros et leurs poursuivants.

Le prince, les chevaliers et le valet couraient dans la ville en direction du château, essayant de semer leurs poursuivants de plus en plus rapides en vain. Ils se retrouvèrent dans les immenses jardins du château et arrivèrent face à un cul de sac. Pris au piège, les chevaliers attaquèrent leurs poursuivants mais rien à faire, ils esquivaient, paraient et contre attaquaient, empêchant toute ouverture pour fuir.

Nos 4 aventuriers étaient pris au piège.

Hélio : Bon bah on va crever ici, génial

Dashan : Je comprend mieux pourquoi personne revient ! Entre le mur de ronce, le monstre du lac et les zombies QUI peut réussir ?!

Hélio : Je savais depuis le début que c'était une mission suicide !

Ryuga : On dirait qu Ryuto va être Roi finalement

Gingka : Je veux pas mourir ! TT_TT

Soudain, comme tout droit sortis d'un film complètement cliché, les zombies tombèrent les uns après les autres, une fois tous au sol, nos 4 aventuriers virent un jeune homme de leur âge, l'air normal, debout autour des zombies inconscients avec une épées, portant les restes d'une armure. Le jeune homme avait les cheveux blond en bataille et les yeux améthyste et avait aussi l'air content de voir nos héros.

Blond : Oh mon dieu ce que je suis content de vous voir ! Quand je vous ai vu en ville j'ai cru à un rêve !

Dashan : Merci de nous avoir sauvé, je suis le chevalier Dashan, voici le chevalier Hélio

Dit il en désignant le dit chevalier au cheveux blanc

Dashan : Gingka, notre valet

Il désigna le rouquin planqué derrière Hélios blanc comme un cadavre et mort de peur

Dashan : Et voici le prince Ryuga

Dit le chevalier en désignant le prince à la strie rouge

Blond : J'ai remarqué à la couronne ! De toute façon il n'y a quasiment que des princes qui viennent ici avec leurs troupes, j'était moi même avec celui de mon royaume et d'autre chevalier, mais malheureusement, je suis le seul à avoir survécu... Je suis le chevalier Chris !

Hélios : Que t'est il arrivé ?

Chris : Et bien... Nous étions très nombreux à venir ici, presque toute une armée, des hommes ont perdu la vie en faisant un passage dans le mur de ronces permettant aux autres d'accéder à ce royaume, d'autres ont distré le monstres du lac pendant que d'autres, moi et mon prince compris, sommes passé de l'autre côté du lac. Puis il y a eu ses... Ses sortes de zombies, ils nous ont massacré, j'ai essayé de protéger mon prince, en vain. À la fin, il ne restait plus que moi... J'ai finis par m'enfuir. J'ai trouvé une cachette, un trou fait dans les fondations du château avec le temps. Je m'y suis caché et j'ai vue qu'il y avait tout un réseau de petite galerie causé par le temps dans les fondations ! J'y suis resté jusqu'à ce que le danger sois écarté, j'ai tenté de m'échapper et de rentrer chez moi mais les zombies sont partout ! Avec le temps j'ai appris leurs points faible et comment les combattre, mais le monstre du lac est trop dur à passer... Et de loin j'ai vue que le passage dans le mur de ronces qu'avait fait notre armée c'était refermé, il n'y avait aucune chance de sortie pour moi...

Ryuga : Depuis combien de temps es tu là ?

Chris : Je dirais 1 ou 2 mois, j'ai un peu perdu la notion du temps...

Ryuga : Ne t'en fais pas, quand j'aurai réveillé le prince nous partirons d'ici. Tu seras accueilli en héro dans mon royaume et dans le tiens !

Chris : Encore faut il sortir d'ici, ou même atteindre le prince ! L'intérieur du château est pleins de pièges ! Certains sont vraiment bien caché et très mortel ! D'autres nous ramène simplement dehors. Mais même après avoir à peu près mémorisé le château je n'ai pas réussi à trouver le prince, si ça avait été le cas je l'aurais réveillé moi même depuis longtemps !

Gingka : Je veux rentrer TT_TT

Ryuga : Rah tais toi pleurnichard ! On va entrer dans le château, tu seras notre guide. On trouvera le prince et on rentrera chez nous en héro !

Chris : D'accord, alors suivez moi avant que les zombies se réveillent !

Notre chevalier blond guida alors nos 4 aventuriers jusqu'au trou dans le château et les fis entrer. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils suivirent plusieurs galeries guidé par le Chris. Les galeries étaient étroites, les obligeant à être à 4 pattes et à la queue-le-le, Chris était en tête, guidant tout le monde, suivit par Ryuga qui était lui même suivit par le chevalier Dashan. Derrière lui se trouvait Gingka qui, pour finir, était suivi par le chevalier Hélios. Au bout d'un moment, ils finirent par déboucher dans une pièce qui semblait être un garde-manger relié à une cuisine.

Tout y était vieux et poussièreux. Il y avait des rats et des souris ainsi que divers insecte et toile d'araignées. Le peu de nourritures qu'on pouvait voir était pourris et tout était en désordre. Quelques livres de recettes étaient éparpillé , certains ouvert, d'autres fermé, mais tous étaient très vieux et poussiéreux. Le prince Ryuga remarqua que l'un des livres était, de ce qu'il pouvait voir à travers la poussière, ouvert sur une page montrant la préparation d'un grand gâteaux généralement fait pour les anniversaires noble ou royaux.

_C'est vrai que c'était l'anniversaire du prince ce jour là,_ ce dit le prince au cheveux blanc, _ça n'a pas du être très joyeux..._

Le blond les guida à la sortie de la pièce dans les couloirs du château. Tout était vieux, sale et délabré. Les divers tableaux ornant les couloirs étaient sales ou détruits. Les 5 compagnons avancèrent jusqu'à ce que Chris les arrêtes soudainement.

Chris : Tous contre le mur !

À peine nos 4 aventuriers eurent le temps de comprendre et d'agir que des flèches leur tira dessus, contre le mur ils ne risquaient rien heureusement. Quand les flèches cessèrent, Chris se détendit.

Chis : C'est bon on peut y aller

Sans se poser de questions, ils suivirent tous Chris de nouveau, suivant ses ordres à la lettre pour éviter les nombreux pièges sur leur chemin. Ils visitèrent plusieurs pièces du château, des chambres d'amis, une salle de bal, une bibliothèque et un petit salon. Au final, sur le chemin, le prince Ryuga remarqua un tableau plus grand que les autres avec un cadre en or massif et des dessins rappelant les cadres des portrait royaux. Il s'arrêta devant et enleva la poussière et la crasse des années du portait, découvrant ainsi les visages de la familles royal.

À gauche se trouvait le roi. Grand avec des yeux noir et les cheveux vert, la peau halé une couronne imposante sur la tête ainsi que des vêtements et des bijoux montrant sa royauté. On sentait qu'il avait de l'autorité, et en même temps on pouvait voir à ses yeux qu'il n'était pas méchant, il avait presque l'air tendre. (oui je sais dans toute les fics qu'on fait le père de Kyo est un enfoiré mais pour cette fic il sera gentil X)) À droite se trouvait la reine, plus petite que le roi, elle avait de long cheveux noir avec de magnifique yeux bleu ainsi qu'un sourire tendre et une peau pâle rappelant de la porcelaine. Elle portait une robe verte et doré, avec beaucoup de bijoux en or incrusté d'émeraude. La couronne sur sa tête était tout aussi imposante que celle du roi avec les mêmes couleur que ça tenue. Elle était tout simplement magnifique. Mais entre le roi et la reine, se trouvait une tout autre beauté que celle de la reine, coupant le souffle au prince Ryuga.

C'était le prince Kyoya Tategami.

Le prince se trouvait donc entre le roi et la reine, dépassant presque sa mère par sa taille. Il avait les cheveux vert sapin de son père et les magnifiques yeux bleu océans de sa mère. Sa peau halé ressemblait à celle du roi et deux cicatrices jonchaient son visage, mais elles ne firent rien pour atténuer sa beauté. Ses cheveux était coiffé de manière sauvage avec une queue de cheval basse à l'arrière de sa tête (coiffure habituel de Kyo quoi) et il portait une couronne comme celle du prince Ryuga mais avec une tête de lion et un émeraude dans la gueule du lion, remplaçant la tête de dragon et le rubis du prince à la strie rouge. Ses vêtement étaient une simple chemise blanche à mange longue, une longue veste chic verte lui arrivant presque au pied et un pantalon noir, il avait aussi un foulard d'un vert plus clair que la veste (c'est dans le style des foulards au moyen âge vous voyez) et des chaussure noir. Malgré ses vêtemants plutôt simple par rapport à ceux de ses parents, c'était lui qui ressortait le plus du tableau par sa beauté incroyable. Il avait un petit sourire, une canine pointu ressortant un peu de sa bouche, lui donnant un côté encore plus sauvage.

Le prince Ryuga lui, était resté bouche bé face au tableau. Le prince Kyoya était tellement beau, il était complètement sous le charme ! Jamais encore il n'avait vu pareil beauté dans tout les royaumes ! Il ne pouvait plus décoller son regard de cet ange tombé du ciel.

Hélios : Prince Ryuga ! Nous devons continuer ! Avez vous vu quelque chose ?

Le chevalier au cheveux blanc fit sortir le prince de sa transe et il pu enfin décoller son regard du tableau.

Ryuga : N-Non non c'est bon allons y !

Avec un dernier regard sur le tableau, le prince à la strie rouge se remit à suivre les autres, toujours avec l'image du jeune prince aux yeux bleu en tête.

Une fois que tout le monde fut de nouveau réuni, le chevalier blond ouvrit la porte d'une autre salle et tomba sur une grande salle à manger avec une longue table pouvant accueillir au moins 20 personnes voir plus. Il y avait une cheminée et quelques tableau mais rien de spécial par rapport aux autres salles.

Hélios : Il commence à être tard, on devrait peut-être s'arrêter et reprendre demain matin, on a tous besoin de repos.

Chris : Il a raison, on a qu'a dormir dans les chambres du château.

Dashan : Je propose qu'on dorme 2 par 2, ça sera plus sur.

Ryuga : Dashan tu dormiras avec moi, Hélios tu n'as qu'à dormir avec Gingka, Chris tu pourras te débrouiller seul je pense

Chris : Oui ne vous en faites pas, mangeons et allons nous coucher.

Une fois que nos 5 compagnons eurent finis leur repas, ils partirent dans 3 chambres différentes. L'une pour Ryuga et Dashan, l'autre pour Hélios et Gingka et la dernière pour Chris. Au bout d'un moment, tout le monde finis par s'endormir, l'adrénaline retombant les rendant plus fatigué que jamais.

* * *

Tard dans la nuit, la cheminé de la chambre de Chris s'alluma, réveillant l'occupant de la chambre qui, visiblement, ne fut pas très surpris de ça. Il s'approcha du feu jusqu'à être presque nez à nez avec.

Chris : J'ai fais ce que vous m'avez demandé, maintenant laissez moi partir d'ici

Une voix sorti soudain du feu

? : Patience mon cher, patience... J'ai d'abord besoin que tu fasses ce que je vais te dire maintenant, après ça tout sera finis et tu seras libre de rentrer chez toi. Alors écoute moi bien car je ne répéterai qu'une fois ses instructions, compris ?

Chris : Oui seigneur Doji...

* * *

Le lendemain matin, tous se levèrent aux aurores sauf le valet du prince Ryuga, qui lui dormait encore profondément. Enfin, avant que le prince ne jette lui même un sceau d'eau sur le rouquin.

Ryuga : Aller debout flemmard ! C'est l'aube ! Il est temps d'y aller !

Gingka : O-Oui mon prince !

Le valet se leva à la va-vite, tombant du lit par la même occasion, puis se prépara avant de rejoindre les autres.

Ryuga : Bon, et maintenant Chris ?

Chris : Suivez moi

Comme la veille, nos 4 aventuriers suivirent le chevalier blond qui les guidait dans les nombreux couloirs du château. Ils montèrent quelques escaliers, allèrent de salle en salle, et marchèrent un moment avant que le chevalier Chris ne s'arrêta.

Dashan : Qui a-t-il Chris ?

Chris : ...

Ryuga : Chevalier Chris ?

Chris se dirigea vers un mur où une torche était accroché. Il actionna la torche, la mettant à l'envers, ce qui ouvrit un passage dans le mur

Chris : Allons y.

Chris était étrangement silencieux, mais les autres le suivirent encore sans poser de questions. C'était un couloir secret assez long et sombre, ils durent éviter quelques pièges avant de trouver une autre torche/levier que le blond actionna, ouvrant le passage. Ils sortirent du couloir pour entrer finalement dans une grande pièce. Cette pièce était vide, à l'exception d'un lit, se trouvant sous la fenêtre ouverte. Les fins rideaux blanc transparent voulaient au grès du vent au dessus du grand lit où une personne était allongé. La lumière de l'aube éclairant la pièce et le visage de la personne dans le lit. Le prince au cheveux blanc reconnu tout de suite le prince et eu une fois encore le souffle coupé. Le prince était encore plus beau en vrai qu'en peinture.

Hélios : Mais Chris tu ne nous avais pas dis que tu ne savais pas où était le prince ?

Chris : ...

Dashan : Chris ?

Perdu à fixer le prince Kyoya, le prince dragon se rapprocha inconsciemment du lit quand quelque chose apparu, s'interposant entre le lit et le prince Ryuga. Les chevaliers Dashan et Hélios dégainèrent leurs épées, prêt à l'attaque, tandis que Gingka se cachait derrière Hélios et que Dashan se mettait entre la chose inconnu et le prince à la strie rouge. Le chevalier Chris lui, restait silencieux et ne fit rien face à la chose apparu.

? : Enfin nous nous rencontrons...

Entre le lit et nos 5 compagnons se trouvait le sorcier Doji. Ses cheveux était gris et il avait une mèche jaune avec quelques mèches grises qui retombaient sur son visage. Il portait un monocle et arborait un sourire sadique, son sceptre à la main et la couronne du roi sur la tête.

Dashan : Qui êtes vous ?!

Doji : Je suis le grand sorcier Doji, je suis celui qui a plongé le prince Kyoya ainsi que tout ce royaume dans un sommeil éternelle. Et je ne compte certainement pas vous laissez détruire mon oeuvre !

Chris : C'est fait seigneur Doji. Maintenant laisse moi partir

Ryuga : Chris ?! Tu étais un espion ?!

Chris : Il m'a laissé la vie sauve, en échange de quoi je l'aiderai à vous battre avant de me laisser rentrer chez moi

Dashan : Alors depuis le début tu nous as mentis ?!

Chris : Beaucoup oui, mais c'étais pour sauver ma peau ! Et maintenant grâce à votre mort je pourrai partir d'ici et même avec quelques richesses de ce royaume !

Chris avait totalement changé, un sourire méchant ornant maintenant ses traits. Depuis le début Chris avait joué la comédie ! Maintenant il n'attendait plus qu'une chose : Les voir tous mourir pour partir d'ici.

Hélios : Tu n'es qu'un lâche !

Chris : D'après toi comment j'ai réussi à survire ? J'ai laissé mes compagnons et mon prince mourir pour sauver ma peau, tu peux me traiter de lâche autant que tu veux, mais pour moi c'est de l'instinct de survie.

Doji : Et maintenant, vous allez tous mourir !

Son sourire maniaque s'élargie, tel un vrai psychopathe. Il attaqua sans prévenir nos aventuriers qui se défendirent comme ils le pouvaient. Le prince Ryuga cherchant la moindre ouverture pour courir embrasser le prince Kyoya, signant ainsi la défaite du sorcier. Mais le sorcier Doji les attaquait sans relâche.

Dashan : Allez y mon prince ! On vous couvre !

Hélios : Allez réveiller le prince !

Dashan et Hélios attaquèrent soudain le sorcier, prenant par surprise Doji. Le prince en profita et se précipita vers le prince au cheveux vert, il prit quelques instant pour observer le visage du prince éclairé par l'aube. Il était tellement beau. Le prince Ryuga ne pu résister plus longtemps et, avec une tendresse surprenante, embrassa les lèvres douces du prince Kyoya. Et c'est à cette instant précis, que les yeux du prince Kyoya s'ouvrirent doucement, après 100 ans clos. Le prince au cheveux blanc pu alors admirer les magnifiques yeux bleu du prince. Les mêmes yeux bleu qui était actuellement plongé dans les siens.

Le prince au cheveux vert avait senti quelqu'un l'embrasser, puis, pu ouvrir les yeux après tant d'années, pour voir une paires d'yeux doré, ils étaient magnifiques. Il les fixait, ne pouvant plus en détacher le regard, les lèvres des deux princes n'étaient séparé que par 1 ou 2 centimètres, se regardant les yeux dans les yeux avant d'être sortis de leur torpeur par le cri du sorcier.

Doji : NON !

Il semblait que tout le royaume reprenait vie. Depuis la fenêtre, on pouvait voir les plantes, l'herbe, l'eau, les couleurs, tout reprenait vie ! Même les décombres, la saleté et autre bestioles disparurent, rendant sa gloire à l'ancien royaume. Le mur de ronces disparu et le lac étaient d'un bleu cristallin, la lumière du soleil brillait sur la surface de l'eau, rendant la paysage encore plus beau.

Doji : Je vais vous tuer !

Alors que le sorcier s'apprêtait à ce jeter sur le prince Ryuga, les deux chevaliers s'interposèrent et envoyèrent valser le sorcier à l'autre bout de la pièce, l'assomant sur le coup.

C'est alors que les deux princes purent enfin regarder autres choses que les yeux de l'autres. Ainsi le prince au yeux bleu pu voir à quel point son sauveur était beau lui aussi. Une peau bronzé, deux magnifiques yeux doré, une mèche rouge dans de court cheveux blanc et un corps musclé. Le prince Kyoya était complètement sous le charme de son sauveur, tout comme le prince Ryuga était sous le charme du jeune prince récemment réveillé.

Le prince Ryuga aida Kyoya a se lever, après 100 ans à dormir, on est assez engourdi !

Kyoya : Merci beaucoup de m'avoir sauvé

Ryuga : I-Il y a pas de quoi

Il était tellement sous le charme qu'il bégayait ! _Bon sang Ryuga ressaisi toi !_ Ce dit il

Hélios : Où est passé Chris ?

Effectivement, le chevalier blond avait profité du combat pour s'éclipser en emportant quelque richesse avec lui, avec le monstre du lac et le mur de ronces disparu, à l'heure qu'il est il a surement quitté le royaume.

Dashan : On s'en fiche, sortons d'ici et allons voir le roi de ce royaume !

Kyoya : Combien de temps ai-je dormis ?

Ryuga : 100 ans, tu vas avoir beaucoup à rattraper

Une fois quelques explications faites, ils sortirent du château et tombèrent sur le Roi et la Reine courant pour trouver leur fils. Quand le prince vit ses parents il couru dans leur bras. La famille royal réuni, leur jeune fils présenta ses sauveurs à son père et à sa mère et leur expliqua tout.

Roi : Je ne pourrai jamais assez vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait. Si mon fils et vous le désirez prince Ryuga je vous accorde la main de mon fils.

Ryuga et Kyoya rougirent, avant qu'un grand sourire vînt malgré eux orner leur trait.

Kyoya : Si Ryuga le veut bien, j'accepte

C'étais sa façon à lui de lui dire "je t'aime". Le prince Ryuga l'eu bien compris et avec un grand sourire dit alors

Ryuga : J'accepte

Il prit la main de Kyoya et les deux s'embrassèrent. Dashan et Hélios applaudir leur princes, même Gingka caché derrière Hélios depuis tout à l'heure, tandis que le peuple qui était auparavant les zombies applaudirent eux aussi au sauvetage de leur royaume et au nouvelle fiançailles.

* * *

Après avoir prévenu les autres royaume du retour du royaume Tategami, une grande fête fut organisé pour célébré les fiançailles des deux princes. La famille de Ryuga était là et discutaient avec celle de Kyoya. Même Ryuto était là, et il semblait bien s'entendre avec un certains Kakeru, un cousin de Kyoya qui lui ressemblait beaucoup.

Le sorcier Doji lui, a été emprisonné, ses pouvoirs lui ont été retiré, le rendant inoffensif. Bientôt, il sera exécuté.

Le jour du mariage arriva vite. Entre temps, les deux princes apprirent à mieux se connaître et étaient désormais fou amoureux l'un de l'autres. C'est ainsi que le mariage royal débuta. Le prince Ryuga, dans un costume noir digne d'un roi, attendait son futur époux, non sans une légère anxiosité. Il était devant le trône du père de Kyoya car la cérémonie se passait dans la salle du trône, la fête elle, se déroulerait dans à peu près tout le château. Tout le monde était présent pour le grand moment. Le père de Kyoya serait celui qui les uniraient tandis que le chevalier Dashan était son témoin. Ses parents n'était pas loin non plus, debout près de ceux de Kyoya avec Ryuto. Soudain, tout le monde se leva et Kyoya arriva dans la salle du trône.

Son habit était presque comme celui de Ryuga mais celui ci était blanc. Ryuga le trouvait absolument magnifique (comme d'habitude). Quand il arrive face à Ryuga, ils se prirent les mains et écoutèrent le roi parler.

Mais eux ne s'intéressaient qu'à un seul passage.

Roi : Prince Kyoya Tategami voulez vous prendre le prince Ryuga Atsuka pour époux ?

Kyoya : Oui je le veux

Les deu princes se tenaient toujours les mains, se regardant droit dans les yeux avec de grands sourirent, montrant tout leur amour l'un pour l'autre.

Roi : Et vous prince Ryuga Atsuka voulez vous prendre le prince Kyoya Tategami pour époux ?

Ryuga : Oui je le veux

Roi : Dans ce cas je vous déclare unis par les liens du mariage

Les alliances s'échangèrent, pour Ryuga c'était un anneaux en or orné d'un rubis et pour Kyoya, un anneaux en argent orné d'un émeraude.

Roi : Vous pouvez vous embrasser

Les deux princes n'attendirent pas plus et s'embrassèrent sous les applaudissement des invités. Et c'est ainsi que la fête commença. Il y eu des cadeaux, des gâteaux, des amis, des rires, et surtout, pas de sorcier pour venir gâcher la fête.

Et c'est ainsi que, grâce au miracle de la science et de l'adoption, ils finirent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants.

_**FIN**_

* * *

**Moi : Je l'ai finis ! *v* ENFIN !**

**Ryuga : Elle est toujours en vie ?!**

**Moi : Laissez tombé, moi et mes pouvoirs d'auteur de fanfic sommes invincibles *v***

**Kyoya : Un jour, un jour on te tuera !**

**Moi : Et maintenant Hansel et Gretel ! ^^**

**Ryuga et Kyoya : QUOI ?!**


End file.
